


Christmas Party

by Mike24455



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike24455/pseuds/Mike24455
Summary: Harley Stark is doing Christmas his way.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Christmas Party

"I don't really think this is a good idea, Harley", Peter said pressing himself against the wall.

"Darlin, you worry too much were just gonna break into Tony's secret stash of booze, take a few bottles and have a good time," Harley assured whilst checking around the corner.

"Cap is going to be so mad" Sam said "He'll go all boomer mom on us"

"Psh relax, I'll just tell him it was my plan; Steve has never been able to stay mad at me" Bucky interjected

Harley lead the group to their target. A door in the far end of Avengers tower, protected by a keypad lock. Harley typed in the code and the door opened allowing the covert team to slip in.

The room was huge it was more stocked than some of the best liquor stores in the city. Harley Stark stood in the middle and just looked around this was by far the best idea he had ever had. He bet the last thing Pepper and Tony expected while they were out of town was for him to lead a daring raid on the booze room.

"I...am...a...fucking legend" he declared before grabbing Peters had and leading him towards the cream liqueur section.

Meanwhile, Sam and Bucky were examining the bourbon section debating on which bottles were the better.

Nat who had moved quicker than anyone was already standing by the door, two bottles of Circo under each arm, wide smile on her face.

"Harley, where did you even get that from?" an incredulous Peter, asked when Harley came out of nowhere pulling a cart.

Harley just began loading up bottles of RumChata and Fireball "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to Pete"

Harley pilled bottle after bottle into the cart "Why do we need so much?"

Harley paused what he was doing to respond to Peter "I invited some friends over"

Now fully Concerned Peter took hold of the cart "Who exactly coming?"

Harley sighed dramatically "Space Peter and Gamora, Thor and Loki, Rocket and Groot, Ned and MJ, Carol, and Wanda"

"So basically, everyone we know?" Peter sighed "wait...how did you even reach Thor and Loki there in Asgard"

"Again, you don't want to know the answer to that question"

-

“Alright, everyone! I think we’re finally drunk enough for some party games.” Harley clapped his hands together staring at the ceiling unsure if he could actually get up on his own power.

"I wanna play TRUTH OR DARE" Peter yelled from his spot on the couch. Harley looked over at him before yelling "PETER WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING". Peter slouched in his seat "I DON'T KNOW. but this couch is really comfortable "

"Aww look at them Thor, there so cute" Loki pointed at the two teens

Pouting Harley glared at Loki "I can't stand it when people say that I'm cute. I'm a man and it hurts my pride. Now can someone have the decency to get me off the floor?"

"I got you bro" Quill being the great guy that he was assisted Harley in getting up from his spot on the floor. He stumbled a bit but eventually found his balance.

"I agree with Peter truth or dare would be a fun game "Nat injected

"Okay everyone makes a circle" Bucky demanded

It was truly a sight to behold the mightiest heroes of the galaxy in varying degrees of drunkenness teetering on the edge unconsciousness but still going strong and continuing to drink.

Sam Wilson hadn't noticed that Bucky had already spun the bottle and somehow it had landed on him.

"Truth or Dare, Sam?"

Everyone watched with anticipation knowing that either way this was going to be entertaining. Sam and Bucky had the weirdest most unconventional friendship on the Avengers and recently they had become almost inseparable. The two were always teasing each other in ways that would leave even the staunchest of friends simmering with resentment.

"I choose truth," he said with a challenging look "do your worst."

"Oh, I will. Sam, what is something that you do that no one knows about?" Bucky said look of victory on his face

"I collect vintage action figures"

"Oh, for the love of. Don't tell me you have a little Steve watching you sleep."

"I have a Cap figure obviously I also have a limited edition never opened out the box Bucky figure to, one day I'm gonna sell it for a shit ton of money."

"What the fuck you can't profit off my likeness."

"Can and will"

"Excuse Mr. Barness but I think it's my turn" a drunk Ned said. Bucky handed him the bottle "knock yourself out kid"

Ned spun the bottle and of course, it landed on one Harley Stark

"Harley!" Peter shouted enthusiastically "Truth or Dare"

Harley blew a kiss "Dare darlin"

"I dare you to tell everyone about the time Tony walked in on you and Peter"

"Ok ladies and Gentlemen this about to get real" Harley warned before telling his story "Me and Pete had just had this huge argument over him not spending enough time with me. And then he kisses me and that kiss turned into a passionate night of angry sex. At 3 am Tony comes in the room making one of the late-night visits that he's famous for. I tried to handle the whole thing like a gentleman, I politely waved over Peter's shoulder with my foot. And then he said-"

"Harley...What the actual fuck?"

"Wow who someone does a really good Tony impression," Harley laughed

"I'm right here," Tony said arms crossed in the middle of the room.

"Oh...Shit. Everybody RUN "Harley says grabbing Peter's hand and rushing out the room for safety. He doesn't need to look behind him to know that Tony is hot on their tails but he'll be damned if his night is about to end now.

Unfortunately, Harley makes a wrong turn and leads them down a dead end.

"Wanna go for a ride" Peter ask and Harley isn't sure if Peter should be webbing while drunk but since there's no law against it "Hell yeah"

Peter breaks the glass window and the two soar through the night sky


End file.
